Bass (Bruce X Cass) A love Story (Chapter 1)
by GeokineticKryptonian
Summary: It's a love story about Bruce Wayne and Cassandra Cain who is barely 19


_Cassandra stands in the balcony of the Wayne Manor, taking a whiff of the crisp evening air. Sporting a black sleeveless gown and a glittery mask to match, she blends in perfectly with the crowd of the masquerade party Bruce had thrown at the mansion that night, for charity purposes. Leaning against the railing, Cass gazes up the starry skies and sighs, feeling more at home isolated than mingling with the rowdy throng of guests. Bruce had walked out onto the balcony. He saw Cass as he stood beside her, He put his arm around her and he whispered into her ear. "Cass?" Bruce kept whispering. "After the people leave, can you do me a favor? Can you stay for the night?" Cass stiffens slightly as soon as Bruce appears beside her out of the blue. For some reason, she could feel her heart fluttering for a fleeting moment. Biting he lip, she nods tentatively. "Okay. What for?" She asked curiously. "I want you to stay I got you a present." Bruce said smiling. "What is it?" She quirks her brow, curiosity piqued now. "Surprise" He replied. She studies him, her eyes gleaming with intrigue. A small smile tugs on her lips and she nods. "Okay."An hour later everyone had left and he had sent Alfred to bed. "Cassandra? you ready for your present?" She strolls over towards the empty ballroom and manages a small smile, tentatively nodding. He handed her a small box. It was rectangular._

_She glances down at the box and feels her pulse skip a beat. She's seen gestures like these in movies. Could Bruce be doing what she thinks he's doing? No. That's out of the question. In any case, she thought it lovely of him to present her a gift. Managing a curious smile, she takes the box. "Thank you. What is it?" He opened the box for her as it was a beautiful diamond necklace with her name engraved on it. "Need help putting it on?" She gazes down at the necklace and feels her heart flutter, a warm smile tugging on her lips. "Bruce... I... don't know what to say." She touches the jewellery and nods gratefully, smiling. "Thank you." "For you, I'd do anything" He said as he sat down on a chair and he was looking at a portrait of all 8 bat members not including himself. "I think you're the most beautiful Batgirl. And probably my best student" She flushes instinctively at his words but tries maintaining her composure. No one has ever uttered those words to her. "You... really think so?" "Yes Cass, I do" Cass turns into a deeper shade of pink and bites her lower lip. "Thank you." He pulled her into a hug. "Anytime" He was tempted to do something but he didnt. She feels her stomach flutter and eventually manages to wrap her arms around him, nuzzling into his embrace. "Cass, you're 18 right?" He said blushing a bit, Cause if he did what he's about to do, and she wasn't 18 or older, he'd feel kinda...weird. She pulls away slowly and gazes up at him curiously, wondering where he's going with this. "Will be 19 soon. Why?" He pulled her close and he kissed her deeply._

_Cass tenses, feeling time stop for a fleeting moment. She wonders if this is all a dream but as the realization sinks in, she finds herself slowly closing her eyes and awkwardly returning the kiss. He could tell she was returning it awkwardly but he deepened the kiss as if to make it a bit less awkward. She lets her tongue slide tentatively in to brush his, rather clumsily at first, but eventually explores him with a little more passion, her hands now planted on his chest. He backed into a wall, One arm around her waist, one on her shoulder. She presses her body against his and resumes kissing him tenderly before slowly pulling away breathlessly, feeling her pulse race a million miles. She gazes into his eyes, pausing momentarily. "Bruce."He looked at her. "Yes Cass?" He wasn't going to tell her but he had liked her for a long time. "I..." She gazes up at him, at a loss for words. She's had... dreams about Bruce, but she's always dismissed them. Was this real?_

_He could tell how she felt as he looked at her. "If it isn't real, I wont kiss you, If it is I'll kiss you" He waited a minute to see her reaction and then he pulled her close and kissed her deeply. She gazes up at him, feeling her pulse flutter for the umpteenth time. "Bruce. I..." As a student, she's developed a puppy crush on this mentor of hers since day one. But this scene? She's never quite imagined it would come to this. Acting out of fear and impulse, she instinctively pulls away. "Bruce. We... can't." He looked at her. "Why? Tell me why?" She pauses momentarily, unsure what to say. She has had... feelings for Bruce, but she's always dismissed it as nothing more than puppy love. She doesn't want to admit that she's had... fantasies either. But relationships have always scared Cass. To her, Bruce was a father and she fears that delving into that zone would end that paternal relationship. "I'm... scared."_

_"About relationships but also about you think if this doesn't work out, I wont be your mentor/father figure anymore? Cass Im not like that" Bruce replied softly. She gazes up at him anxiously, feeling a mixture of emotions surge through her. She loves Bruce, but past traumas have scarred her deeply. Biting her lip, she glances away. "I'm not... ready." He nodded, He knows about Trauma, He can tell she's been through it, He wont ask, he will just give her what she needs. "Understood." He replied. She bites her lip, feeling a twinge of remorse surge through her. She wants Bruce to know that she does have feelings for him, but just isn't ready to plunge into a relationship just yet. "I... I'm sorry..." she whispers quietly, her stomach knotting up. He hugged her tight. "Dont be, I understand" She slowly nestles into his hug, feeling that familiar warmth surge through her again. Bruce has always made her feel comfortable the way no one else has. Managing a smile, she presses herself against him and listens to the steady beating of his heart._

_"Cass, I know you...don't want to do this right now, Can I ask you something? Can we just give it a try? We will only move as fast as you want, if something is uncomfortable then well we wont do it. Please?" Bruce used his puppy dog eyes, Kinda hard to resist those but some people could. Cassie gazes into his eyes and bites her lip, feeling another surge of emotions flood through her. It isn't like Bruce to plead this way, but something about his charm gets the better of her. She gazes at him tentatively. "Bruce. I... want to try. But not relationship. Not... yet." Bruce nodded, He understood why she was being like this. It's not cause he's a bad guy, it's because he's a bit older than her, she's young and has her life ahead of her, and she is afraid if this doesn't work out he'd stop being her mentor/father figure, well he promised himself, and maybe should promise her, that no matter what, he'd never stop being that figure for her._

_Cass gazes up at him, that twinge of remorse surging through her again. But the understanding look in his eyes is more than enough to comfort her. Leaning in gently she slowly plants a kiss on his cheek and gently pulls away. "Bruce?" He looks at her, he can sense the remorse but he can also sense she understands that he understands. "Yes Cass?" He replies in a soft tone. She gazes at him with sincere admiration and affection, a smile tugging on her lips. Bruce's rather silent nature had made her feel more at home, in comparison to other members of the clan. She studies her mentor intently and utters the words for the first time. "I... love you." "Y-You what?" He sounded shocked, but he was blushing a dark dark crimson and you could easily tell he loved her too. "Cass, I love you too." He had said that to alot of girls, he only meant it when he said it to her._


End file.
